Inoubliable réveillon
by miss itsuki
Summary: 31 décembre 2000, Jack fait une intéressante rencontre...


titre: Inoubliable réveillon  
paring: Jack/ ?  
warning: NC 17

Jack ne savait pas trop comment il s'était retrouvé dans ce club, sans doute parce l'idée de rester seul au hub le soir du réveillon lui était insupportable, surtout après ce qui c'était passé l'année dernière. Mais Jack ne voulait pas penser à Alex. Il essaya de noyer sa mélancolie dans son verre d'eau, mais c'était perdu d'avance.

Il voulait se changer les idées, et il savait exactement de quoi il avait besoin, un corps pressé contre le sien, et une bouche contre la sienne. Peut-être trouverait-il quelqu'un à son gout parmi les personnes venu pour faire la fête en ce soir du réveillon, et l'alcool aidant tout était possible. Bien que le capitaine n'ait pas réellement besoin de ça en général.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la foule, c'était surtout des jeunes sur la piste de danse, d'autres buvant à des tables, quand soudain, un son attirant son attention. Un jeune homme riait, et ce rire était une pure merveille. Jack essaya d'en identifier le propriétaire. Apparemment il appartenait à un garçon brun assis avec ses amis à une table non loin du comptoir. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage de là ou il était mais il pouvait entendre sa voix, de belles voyelles galloises, de celle qui donnait à Jack des frissons. Jack fixait la nuque du jeune homme, parfaite, on aurait voulut laisser courir sa langue le long de cette gorge dont la peau pale semblait douce comme une caresse.

Comme s'il avait sentit le regard brulant de Jack sur lui, le jeune homme tourna la tête dans sa direction. Deux yeux bleus étincelant, un adorable petit nez, des lèvres faites pour embrasser. Exactement ce qu'il plaisait à Jack. Il devait avoir la vingtaine ou à peine plus.

Il soutient le regard de Jack quelques instants avant de baisser les yeux en rougissant légèrement. Un signe qui ne trompait pas. Il continua de le regarder quelques instants discutant et riant avec ses amis, avant de les voir aller sur la piste de danse.

Jack reprit son évaluation. Le reste de son corps était aussi prometteur que son visage. Mince, sexy, le capitaine ne put empêcher un grand sourire de naitre sur son visage.

Jack s'accouda au bar et profita du spectacle qui lui était offert. C'était un régal de le regarder, sa façon de danser lui donnant un bon aperçu de ce que pouvais donner le jeune homme dans d'autres activités. De temps à autre il se tournait vers Jack, apparemment tout à fait conscient d'avoir attiré l'attention du capitaine qui ne se gênait plus pour le regarder d'une façon qui en disait long sur ses intentions. Il se demandait même si le jeune homme ne dansait pas d'une façon aussi affolante et sensuelle juste pour plaire au capitaine.

Jack retourna son regard vers le bar, se demandant de quelle manière il devrait aborder le jeune homme, mais il n'eu pas longtemps à réfléchir.

- Une bière s'il vous plaît

Cette voix… Jack se retourna et vit que le jeune homme était accoudé au bar, avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il ne le regardait pas, fixant un point invisible derrière le barman.

- C'est impoli de fixer les gens vous savez dit-il après un moment  
- Ouais, dit Jack nonchalamment, mais c'est votre faute après tout  
- Pourquoi ça ? dit-il en se retournant finalement  
- Vous être très agréable à regarder, la voix de Jack se fit séductrice.

Cela fit son petit effet, car le jeune esquissa un sourire sous le compliment

- Je vais peut être vous pardonner alors  
- Peut être ?  
- Et bien… tout dépend si vous m'inviter à danser  
- Désolé je ne dance pas  
- Qu'est ce que vous faites alors ?  
- Ça…

Jack fit deux pas vers lui, glissant ses mains dans les cheveux du jeune homme et l'attira à lui pour un baiser. Il caressa lentement sa lèvre avant que sa langue se glisse dans la bouche du jeune homme.  
Le jeune homme entourant ses bras autour de la taille de Jack pour se rapprocher de lui. Jack sentit son désir contre sa hanche et un petit frisson le parcouru. Il approfondit le baiser et le jeune homme gémir contre ses lèvres. Interrompant le baiser, Jack lui fit un signe de tête l'invitant à l'éloigner un peu de la foule. Le jeune homme hocha la tête en guise de réponse, alors Jack le prit par la main et l'attira dans un coin sombre et isolé de la boite de nuit. Il pressa son corps contre le sien et reprit son baiser avant de d'embrasser son cou et sa gorge. La peau du jeune homme était douce et soyeuse sous ses lèvres. Le désir qu'il sentait contre le sien était délicieusement tentant et Jack ne résista pas. Il défit la ceinture et glissa sa main dans le pantalon pour se saisir de la virilité tendue.

Il poussa un petit cri de plaisir que Jack étouffa d'un baiser. Il appuya sa tête contre le mur tandis que Jack continuait sa caresse, il semblait complètement perdu dans ses sensations, totalement inconscient que n'importe qui aurait pu les surprendre. Ce qui donnait un petit frisson d'excitation supplémentaire à Jack. Le capitaine n'avait qu'un envie, se mettre à genou devant ce beau jeune homme et prendre son membre tendu dans sa bouche, mais aussi plaisant que cela serait, ce n'était pas vraiment l'endroit idéal. Sa main continua son va-et-vient quelques instant avant de sentir le jeune s'agripper à lui désespérément et pousser un petit gémissement avant de jouir dans la main du capitaine. Jack regarda le jeune homme, ses yeux brillaient d'excitation et ses lèvres étaient gonflées des baisers qu'ils avaient partagés. La parfaite illustration du mot tentation. Jack devait se maitriser s'il ne voulait pas se laisser aller et prendre le jeune homme juste là contre le mur. Il ne voulait pas en rester la et il espérait qu'il soit d'accord pour continuer leurs activité dans un lieu plus approprié.

- Nous pourrions peut-être allez ailleurs ? suggéra-il  
- Bonne idée dit-il.

Arrivé devant les vestiaires Jack récupéra son manteau et il le vit le regarder d'un air appréciateur.

- RAF ? demanda-t-il  
- En effet, Capitaine répondit Jack  
- Un capitaine ? dit-il d'une voix malicieuse, c'est excitant.

Il s'approcha de lui, glissant ses mains dans le grand manteau. Jack frissonna un peu devant la lueur de désir qu'il lisait dans son regard, mais pour la première fois, il pouvait voir le jeune homme en pleine lumière. Il le dévisagea un instant et il lui sembla tout à coup beaucoup plus jeune. Un léger doute s'imposa à lui…

- T'as quel âge au fait ?  
- 20 ans dit le jeune un peu trop vite au gout de Jack  
- Quel âge ?  
- 18 ans… dit-il en baissant les yeux  
- Quel âge ?!  
- J'ai 17 ans ok ! dit le jeune homme avec exaspération.

Jack poussa un soupir de déception et s'écarta de lui à regret. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de séduire des personnes aussi jeunes, même si c'était lui qui était venu vers lui le premier. Jack essayait de conserver quelques principes. Vraiment dommage pensa-t-il mais le jeune homme était décidément… trop jeune. Jack fit un petit signe s'excuse et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Alors quoi, dit-il en le rattrapant

Il se mit en travers de sa route et l'arrêta en mettant sa main sur son torse

- parce que j'ai 17 ans soudainement je te plais plus ?

Jack ne voulait pas être désagréable, ce n'était pas sa faute et il était vraiment charmant, mais la méthode douce ne marcherait sans doute pas alors il prit sa main et l'enleva négligemment puis repris sa route.

- J'ai pas l'habitude de coucher avec des bébés, retourne chez ta mère  
- Tu disais pas ça quand t'avais ta main dans mon pantalon dit-il bravement

Jack se retourna piqué au vif, Effronté en plus ? Décidément il lui plaisait vraiment. Mais s'il voulait jouer à ça…

Il se rapprocha de lui, et dit d'une voix prédatrice

- ah oui ? et alors on va aller dans la ruelle derrière et s'envoyer en l'air contre le mur c'est ça que tu veux ?

Il ne répondit rien se contentant de baisser les yeux.

- pourquoi tu te trouve pas quelqu'un de ton âge ? Dit doucement le capitaine.

Le jeune homme lui plaisait vraiment, et il ne voulait pas le rudoyer, il pensait juste que pour les premières expériences, un partenaire de son âge était ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Les manières de Jack dans un lit n'étaient pas ce qu'il y avait de plus tendre pour un jeune homme de son âge.

- ils m'intéressent pas, c'est toi que je veux…et puis il n'embrasse pas aussi bien que toi dit-il fièrement en regardant le capitaine droit dans les yeux.

Jack soupira, la moue boudeuse du jeune home était vraiment adorable, il caressa doucement sa joue, c'était vraiment difficile de lui résister.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Il hocha la tête en guise de réponde.

- Et je suppose qu'on peut pas aller chez toi ?  
- Euh non désolé dit-il en passant la mains dans ses cheveux.

Il n'était pas possible d'aller au hub, et Jack refusait que la première fois du jeune homme, il ne doutait pas de cela, eu lieu à la vite dans une ruelle sale. Il était bien trop craquant pour cela. Il réfléchit quelques instants, essayant de se repérer dans le quartier.

- ok vient

A quelques rues de là, était un petit hôtel calme ou généralement on ne posait pas de questions. Le concierge les regarda d'un air hautain et mais ne dis rien. La chambre était petite mais propre et Jack enleva son manteau et le posa sur une chaise. Il se retourna vers le jeune homme qui semblait intimidé pour la première fois de la soirée.

Jack se rapprocha doucement de lui.

- n'ai pas peur, tu es libre de partir, je t'en voudrais pas.  
- J'ai pas peur, c'est juste que c'est…  
- Je sais t'en fais pas, on fera ça doucement

Il déposa un baiser dans son cou, alors que ses mains se glissèrent au creux de ses reins pour le rapprocher de lui et il sentit tout son corps frissonner. Le jeune homme se fit plus hardi et commença à vouloir défaire les boutons de la chemise de Jack. Le capitaine posa ses doigts sur les siens pour l'interrompre.

- On a tout notre temps, dit Jack en commença à l'embrasser de nouveau

Ses lèvres étaient une si douce caresse que Jack les imagina sur son corps et il sentit son sexe réagir d'anticipation. Le jeune homme pouvait sentir son désir contre le sien et il laissa échapper un petit soupir.

- C'est quoi ton nom ? demanda Jack en plongea son regard dans les magnifiques yeux bleus.  
- Ianto  
- Ianto… dit Jack avec délice, hum j'aime bien  
- Et…toi osa demander Ianto  
- Capitaine suffira  
- Ok alors va pour capitaine dit-il avec un sourire.

Jack reprit son exploration, il retira son T-shirt à Ianto et laissa glisser ses mains sur la peau douce de son dos, et lentement embrassa sa gorge, son cou et le creux des épaules. Le jeune homme gémit doucement. Sa langue taquina ensuite les mamelons dressés et Ianto réprima un petit hoquet de surprise. Jack sourit, heureux d'avoir la réaction qu'il attendait, il savait que bien souvent les garçons ne se savaient pas sensible à cet endroit.

- Tu aimes ça ?  
- Oh… oui, parvint à dire Ianto après quelques secondes.  
- Attend de voir la suite alors, dit Jack avec son grand sourire habituel.

Il l'attira doucement sur le lit l'allongeant, tandis qu'il commençait à se déshabiller.

- Je… je veux le faire dit Ianto bravement

Les doigt un peu tremblants, il défit les boutons de la chemise puis retira son T-shirt à Jack. Sa maladresse était adorable et Jack ne pu retenir un sourire attendrit. A genoux sur le lit, Jack l'attira à lui, leurs peaux nues se touchant pour la première fois. Jack glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux, reprenant des baisers passionnés, Ianto l'entoura de ses bras pour se rapprocher plus encore. Ils retombèrent sur le lit, Jack glissa sa cuisse entre les jambes du jeune homme, leurs érections frottant l'une contre l'autre à travers le tissu. Ianto semblait prendre plus d'assurance. Jack le vit avec plaisir prendre le contrôle. Il poussa Jack sur le lit et commença à lui retirer son pantalon. Sa main caressa l'entre jambe de Jack qui se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir trop fort. Ianto sourit de voir l'effet qu'il procurait au capitaine. Il continua de le déshabiller puis se rallongea à ses côtés tout en continuant ses caresses. Sa bouche dévorait son ventre et son torse, exquise, comme il l'avait pressentit. Puis ses mains quittèrent le creux de ses hanches faisant leurs chemins jusqu'à son entrejambe. Ses doigts parcourait la longueur de Jack ou s'attardant sur son extrémité. Jack se laissa faire quelques instants profitant des délicieuses sensations, mais il avait envie de s'occuper du jeune homme, il voulait lui faire découvrir milles et un plaisir et il allait commencer tout de suite.

Il fini de déshabiller Ianto et colla son corps contre le sien. Il ondula ses hanches pour que leurs sexes frottent l'un contre l'autre, il vit Ianto fermer les yeux et sa respiration devenir plus erratique.  
Jack fit glisser sa main entre leur deux corps, refermant sa paume sur l'érection du jeune homme qui poussa un cri étouffé. Puis sans plus de préambule fit glisser sa langue sur l'extrémité, avant de le prendre dans sa bouche. Ianto cria de plaisir, ses hanches se soulevèrent et Jack le vit serrer les draps pour se raccrocher à quelque chose. Le jeune homme avait un gout incroyable et les sons délicieux qu'il produisait ne faisait qu'accroitre l'excitation de Jack. Il continua son intime caresse encore et encore, se délectant de ce corps jeune et tendre et si pleins de promesses. Ses mains s'accrochèrent à ses hanches minces tandis qu'il sentait que le jeune homme s'approcher de l'extase.

- Oh je vais, je vais…

Mais Jack ne voulais pas s'arrêter, il voulait gouter le jeune homme jusqu'au bout et quelques secondes plus tard, sa semence se rependit dans la bouche du capitaine. Ianto semblait mortifié et il n'osait plus regarder Jack.

- Hey ! pourquoi tu es gêné ? demanda Jack, c'est exactement ce que j'attendais  
- Vraiment ? Dit Ianto levant finalement ses yeux sur Jack  
- Bien sur, tu as un gout délicieux tu sais, tu veux gouter ?  
- Oh…oh

Ianto rougit à cette idée, puis doucement embrassa le capitaine et glissa sa langue dans sa bouche. Ils s'embrassèrent quelques secondes.

- Tu vois ?

Ianto hocha doucement la tête avec un petit sourire. Puis il vit Jack se relever et une lueur d'inquiétude passa dans son regard. Mais il vit Jack prendre quelques choses dans son manteau et rougit quand il le vit poser vit le lubrifiant et un préservatif sur l'oreiller.

- On n'est pas obligé, si tu ne te sens pas prêt  
- Je suis prêt dit fermement Ianto.  
- Pense à respirer et à te détendre, je ne ferais pas mal  
- Je sais dit-il doucement.

Avant d'aller plus loin Jack embrassa quelques instants le jeune homme, puis il laissa descendre sa main jusqu'à l'intimité de Ianto, taquinant du bout du doigt. Il respirait profondément, se concentrant sur les nouvelles sensations. Jack se saisi du petit tube, il ne voulait surtout pas faire mal au jeune homme. Prudemment, il glissa un premier doigt en lui. Ianto sursautant légèrement.

- Quoi ? demanda Jack avec inquiétude  
- C'est froid !  
- Oui désolé dit Jack un petit sourire

Il continua doucement son intrusion. Ianto avait les yeux grands ouverts.

- Dit moi ce que tu ressens demanda Jack qui avait envie d'entendre la belle voix du jeune homme  
- C'est… étrange mais c'est agréable  
- Et là ? dit Jack en ajoutant un deuxième.  
- Oh oh… C'est bien aussi

Puis Jack trouva le point sensible et Ianto poussa un petit gémissement, et essaya de décrire la sensation.

- Oh… c'est… fais le encore.  
- Avec plaisir dit Jack en riant.

Ianto ne semblait pas effrayé ni même nerveux, mais Jack voulait qu'il se sente complètement à l'aise avec son corps avant d''aller plus loin. Quand il sentit le petit anneau de muscle suffisamment détendu, il se saisi du préservatif et le tendit au jeune homme. Même s'il n'y avait aucun moyen de lui transmettre quoi que se soit, Jack respectait les règles de prévention de ce millénaire et il ne voulait pas gâcher le souvenir de la première fois du jeune homme par la crainte d'avoir été imprudent.  
Ianto déroula le préservatif avec dextérité tout en profitant pour jeter un regard appréciateur à la virilité du capitaine.

- Tu es sur ? demanda une dernière fois le capitaine  
- Complètement sur ! répondit-il

Alors Jack avec une lenteur presque torturante, se glissa dans la chaleur étroite du jeune homme. Ianto grinça des dents mais après quelques secondes Jack le sentit se relaxer. Le capitaine lui, essaya de maitriser l'envie qu'il avait de jouir de ce corps avec toute la fougue qui le caractérisait. Il commença de lents va-et- viens, pour l'apprivoiser et lui faire découvrir les nouvelles sensations. Chaque poussée faisant monter le plaisir de plus en plus intensément. La respiration Ianto se fit plus rapide et ses gémissements de plus en plus érotiques.

Jack lui sentait le plaisir grandir dans son ventre, des frissons parcouraient sa colonne vertébrale, envahissant tout son être. C'était si bon d'être dans ce corps vierge de tout homme, son intimité si serré autour de sa virilité, toutes ses sensations étant juste incroyablement extatiques.

Il vit le jeune refermer sa main sur son sexe et commencer à se caresser, Jack posa sa main sur la sienne et au rythme de ses poussés l'emmena vers l'ultime plaisir. Ianto étouffa un cri et se rependit sur son ventre. La jouissance du jeune homme était une vision si délectable que Jack le suivit après quelques instants poussant un râle rauque. Il s'allongea sur le jeune homme et tout deux prirent quelques secondes pour reprendre leurs respirations. Le sourire sur le visage de Ianto n'avait pas de prix et Jack était heureux de lui d'avoir fais découvrir les plaisirs que pouvait se procurer deux hommes. Il avait oublié toutes ces réticences, après tout être initié par un amant expérimenté était bien mieux qu'une première fois à la va vite gâché par la maladresse et l'inexpérience.

Jack se blotti quelques instants contre le jeune homme savourant son délicieux parfum, il savait qu'il devait partir mais il pouvait bien s'accorder quelques secondes supplémentaires. Puis avec un profond soupir, il commença à se relever pour se rhabiller. Ianto commença à faire de même essayant de se nettoyer avec ce qu'il avait sous la main.

- Tu peux aller prendre une douche si tu veux  
- Tu la prendrais avec moi ? dit-il avec une voix pleine d'espoir.  
- Non je dois y aller

Une lueur de déception traversa le visage de Ianto, puis il détourna le regard. Jack regarda l'heure et réalisa qu'il était plus de trois heures du matin.

- Tu sais comment rentrer chez toi ?  
- Je me débrouillerai, dit il en haussant les épaules, je vais marcher.  
- Où tu habites ? demanda Jack avec inquiétude  
- A Newport dit Ianto en soupirant.

Il n'était pas question de laisser le jeune marcher tout seul au beau milieu de la nuit jusqu'à Newport, alors qu'il pourrait tomber sur un weevil ou n'importe quoi d'autre.

- Tu peux rester ici si tu veux, tu prendras un taxi demain matin dit Jack en cherchant un billet dans ses poches.

Ianto secoua la tête,

- Non je veux pas d'argent.  
- Ianto je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose par ma faute.

Jack déposa le billet sur l'étagère. Ianto avait tourné la tête vers la fenêtre, se cachant pudiquement sous le drap. A cet instant il semblait terriblement vulnérable. Voilà pourquoi il ne voulait pas rester, il ne pouvait pas se permettre qu'un jeune homme de 17 ans ne s'attache à lui plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mais à cet instant c'était terriblement difficile de s'en aller.

- Ianto regarde moi …

Mais il tournait obstinément la tête à Jack. Le capitaine s'approcha et doucement tourna le visage dans sa direction. Il se mordait la lèvre essayant en vain de retenir ses larmes. Jack essuya tendrement une larme sur la joue de Ianto.

- Hey, dit Jack avec une petite voix, c'était bien tu sais, c'est le meilleurs réveillon que j'ai passé depuis très longtemps…  
- Je ne te reverrai pas c'est ça ?  
- Ianto, je ne suis pas quelqu'un pour toi, crois moi…

Il ne répondit pas, alors Jack déposa un tendre baiser avant de se relever et de se diriger vers la porte, avant de s'en aller il jeta un dernier coup d'œil puis ferma la porte derrière lui.  
Jack ne voulait pas rentrer au hub tout de suite, alors il trouva un point d'observation et attendit. Au petit matin, du haut de son toit, Jack avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres, regarda le jeune homme quitter l'hôtel. Il avait l'éternité devant lui, peut être qu'un jour il reverrait le jeune homme allez savoir…

*****

Ianto Jones repensa souvent à son mystérieux capitaine, il était retourné quelques fois au club en espérant le revoir. Puis il était partit à Londres et petit à petit il avait rangé cette nuit dans ses souvenirs. Il n'avait jamais trouvé aucun autre homme, qui comme lui, l'avait complètement séduit d'un seul regard, et le capitaine était resté sa seule expérience masculine.

A Londres, les quelques filles qu'il avait rencontré ne s'était vraiment pas révélé à la hauteur de ses attentes, et aucune d'entre elles n'avaient donné à Ianto l'envie d'aller plus loin.  
Ensuite il avait rencontré Lisa et elle était -presque- parvenue à surpasser le souvenir de cette nuit, mais il l'aimait de tout son cœur et s'était bien suffisant.

Quand tout était allé de travers, Ianto avait du prendre des décisions et rentrer à Cardiff avait été la première. Le jour où Ianto Jones rencontra pour la première fois le leader de Torchwood Cardiff, il sentit son cœur battre plus vite, il avait retrouvé son capitaine.

Fin


End file.
